


King And His Lionheart

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Případy 1. Oddělení (Czech TV Show)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Název pochází ze stejnojmenného songu of Of Monsters And Men.
Relationships: Petr Anděl/Tomáš Kozák
Kudos: 2





	King And His Lionheart

V místnosti bylo ticho, jež narušovalo pouze pravidelné pípání přístrojů. Ale to bylo jedině dobře. Ujišťovaly, že muž, nehybně ležící v nemocniční posteli, je naživu, relativně stabilizován.

Druhá osoba v místnosti seděla na židli vedle lůžka, hlavu podepřenou sepnutými dlaněmi, v jeho výrazu byla čitelná únava, oči přesto držel stále otevřené, přilepené na tváři spícího kolegy. Nehýbal se mu ani jeden obličejový sval, kromě nedostatku spánku by na něm nikdo nic nepoznal. Ve svém nitru ale bojoval se strachem, nejistotou, naděje, že se Petr brzy probudí, byla vysoká, ovšem…

Jak tam jen tak ležel, mlčky, vždy ho bylo všude plno, někdy až moc. Kolikrát na něj řval kvůli zbrklosti, jeho nerozvážnosti, horké a paličaté hlavě. Dalo práci si získat jeho respekt i důvěru, ale stálo to za to. Jednou z něj bude výborný vyšetřovatel. Vlastně jím už byl, jen mu to nesměl říct, bez pochyb by tím všechny otravoval a otravoval…

Protřel si oči, uvědomoval si, jak jsou jeho myšlenky poznamenané únavou. Ale nemohl odejít, prostě nemohl. Celá situace byla jako vystřižená z nějakého špatného románu, pomyslel si a mírně si dovolil se pousmát. Zase to pěkně posrali. Korejs bude vyvádět, už jej určitě čeká na koberečku, aby ho mohl řádně seřvat, jak to uměl jen on.

Ale Tomáš to s radostí odložil na dobu neurčitou, resp. než se ten blbec před ním probudí. Bylo mu jasné, že se něco takového jednou stane, Petr byl typickým představitelem policajta, co dříve koná, než myslí. A chytiti kulku do hrudníku místo svého kolegy, ano, to by se také ještě dalo pochopit. Ovšem netušil, že tím kolegou bude zrovna on sám.

Vnitřnosti mu zaplavovala vděčnost mísící se s obavami o Petrův zdravotní stav, nejistotou z jeho nepřirozené tichosti, a mírným rozladěním. Nevěděl, proč to udělal. Vždyť stačilo, aby jej strhl k sobě na stranu, skrčil jej… nemusel hned skákat před kulku. Mohlo to dopadnout mnohem hůře, ale rozhodl se, že se pokusí podobné úvahy odsunout stranou, teď by ničemu nepomohly, důležité bylo, aby se Petr probral a… vrátil se do kanclu, otravoval Víťu blbostma, požíral jednu housku za druhou a klidně i ojížděl každou ženskou, na kterou narazil. I když…

Poslední týdny ho s žádnou neviděl, uvědomil si zaskočeně. Vážně ne. Vždyť se téměř neustále vyskytoval v kanceláři, občas mu přišel udělat nucenou přestávku do jeho vlastních pracovních prostor. Ty přestávky by mu docela chyběly, napadlo jej, vzápětí však zcela přesunul svou pozornost k již ne zcela spícímu muži na posteli.

Zaregistroval, jak se mu zatřepotala víčka, nyní již otvíral oči, zmateně se rozhlédl, až padl pohledem na svého kolegu, sedícího vedle.

"Ty pitomče…" nedokázal si Tomáš odpustit, hlasem mu ale rezonovalo spíše pobavení a úleva než opravdový vztek.

"To je mi milé přivítání," vydal ze sebe polohlasem Petr, zřetelněji mu to nešlo, jeho typický úšklebek si ovšem svou cestu na světlo našel. Rád Tomáše viděl, uměl být sice vzteklý jako pes, ale v podobných situacích se projevovala jeho citlivá stránka, ta, kterou Petr toužil vídat co nejčastěji. Starší muž se na něj snad i usmíval, jeho hnědé oči zářily vlídností.

Ne, nemohl si ani představit, že by před něj neskočil, udělal by to znovu, kdykoliv… Příliš si jej vážil, příliš jej obdivoval, dostal se mu až moc pod kůži.

Koutkem oka si všimnul, že Tomášova dlaň spočívá na kraji postele, kousek od té jeho. S pohledem upřeným do hnědých očí pomalu posunul svou ruku k Tomášově, nejprve se jí dotknul jen malíčkem, pak ji překryl celou, chtěl mu dát nějak najevo, že ničeho nelituje, ale slova nenacházel.

Sledoval, jak se Tom zadíval na jejich ruce, přemýšlel. Petr jej právě pohladil po dlani, proč? Ten upřený pohled, to gesto… Vypadalo to jako vděčnost, ale za co? Vždyť Petr zachránil život jemu, nikoliv naopak. To spíše on by mu měl děkovat, přestože se všechno dalo vyřešit i jinak, ale došlo mu, že tváří v tvář smrti svého kolegy prostě Petr zareagoval tak, jak jej napadlo.

Obětoval se pro něj…

Pozvedl zrak od dotýkajících se dlaní ve chvíli, kdy se Petr rozhodl posadit, rameno měl obvázané, ale léky na bolest zřejmě účinkovaly dobře. Nacházel se nyní výše než Tomáš a neodolal, prostě musel. Musel natáhnout paži a zabořit prsty do těch dokonalých vlasů, kroutících se na všechny strany. Sám se divil, že jej Tomáš nechal, jen tam tiše seděl, díval se mu do tváře, zatímco on fascinovaně pozoroval prstýnky, jež černé prameny vytvářely.

Tomáš se snažil z Petrova výrazu zjistit, na co mladší kolega myslí, z jakého důvodu se takto chová. Jenže čím déle jej pozoroval, tím více se utvrzoval ve své hypotéze, která jej napadla už v minulosti, ale až teď… v soukromí, pouze v Petrově společnosti, bez tuny práce před sebou… se mu zdála jako reálná.

Už ani nevěděl, jaké to je, když se mu z blízkosti jiného člověka rozbuší srdce, jaké je zjistit, že vás někdo má hodně rád, že vyhledává vaši společnost, že chce, abyste ho taky měli rádi. Petrova ruka se stále pohybovala v jeho vlasech, příjemně jej hladila… věky uběhly od té doby, kdy se jej někdo dotýkal podobným způsobem.

Navíc někdo, kdo nebyl Tomášovi vůbec lhostejný.

Petr byl vděčný už jen za to, že tady Tomáš byl, že si nechal líbit jeho dotek, že na něj neřval... Vůbec nečekal ještě cokoliv navíc, proto se zatvářil překvapeně, když se Tomáš najednou postavil, aby vzápětí usedl k němu na postel. Koukal mu do očí, párkrát mu ale pohled padl níže, na Petrovy rty, momentálně nejistě zkousnuté.

Stále si nechtěl přiznat, k čemu se Tomáš chystá, znělo to příliš neuvěřitelně, snad, aby se přesvědčil, že je vážně tak blízko, přejel konečky prstů po zarostlé tváři staršího muže, stejně něžně, jako jej hladil ve vlasech.

O chvíli později už šťastný pocit prodchnul celý jeho organismus, každičký nerv, každou buňku těla, jeho idol, někdo, koho si tak strašně moc vážil, s kým by rád byl… se k němu přiblížil ještě více, jeho ústa se dotkla Petrových, nadšeně jeho gesto přijímajících. Nevěděl, proč to Tomáš udělal, co jej dovedl až k tomu, ale byl za to sakra vděčný, jako by se mu splnil ten nejvzdálenější sen.

Chtěl od Tomáše jen jeho uznání, pochvalu, přítomnost a nyní dostával mnohem víc, dostával možnost ochutnat jeho rty, cítit jeho chladné ruce na své kůži, a následně i vidět téměř stydlivý úsměv, hraničící s přemírou roztomilosti, jenž byl věnován jen jemu.

Tomáš měl co dělat, aby udržel své emoce na uzdě, jako by po těch letech bez intimnějšího lidského kontaktu nabyly na síle a chtěly ven, chtěly být vyjádřeny. A tak se je snažil vložit do polibku, jenž ještě více rozbouřil vlnu citů, jež se s nenadálou intenzitou upínaly k muži před ním, k muži, který jej bral takového, jaký je, jaký kolikrát musel být…

"Děkuju," podařilo se mu ze sebe dostat, zatímco se vzpamatovával z Petrovy více než nadšené reakce a z jeho zkušených rtů.

"Rádo se stalo," vykouzlil úsměv na své tváři Petr, opět se prohrabující černými vlasy svého kolegy, jemuž ovšem bylo určitě stát se něčím víc, než jen kolegou…

"No, to nemůžou myslet vážně!" rázoval po chodbě v nemocnici Martin Pražák, bedlivě pozorován o několik dekád starším mužem. Pražák se náhle zastavil uprostřed kroku a otočil se na místě. "Jdu tam! Odtrhnu je od sebe nebo já nevím, skočím jim na hlavu."

"To nemůžeš myslet vážně, že ne?" ozval se druhý muž, moudrý výraz napovídal, že s počínáním svého kolegy nesouhlasí.

"Uááá, já se poseru!" zavyl Pražák a rázným krokem vyrazil pryč, vztekle si mumlaje cosi o tom, že nadávku "do prdele" už nikdy nebude moct použít…


End file.
